


13 Ways of Looking at Audrey and Emma's Relationship

by tamewayward



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: But it had to get gay, F/F, I tried to stay true to the characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamewayward/pseuds/tamewayward
Summary: Thirteen ways Audrey and Emma coexist.orMy MTV Scream take on Wallace Stevens' "Thirteen Ways of Looking At a Blackbird."





	13 Ways of Looking at Audrey and Emma's Relationship

I  
When they were young and ripe with life, they were inseparable. All the higher beings could not keep them apart. 

II  
Emma was always the one that avoided being tagged; Audrey could chase Emma for a lifetime. The morning dew prominent, they were eventually slipping. Falling into the green, their giggles filled the July air. 

III  
Their star-gazing became a Saturday night tradition. Snacking on Maggie’s peanut butter cookies, they laid together, watching the sky shine as bright as their toothy smiles.

IV  
When her mother got sick, Audrey’s bruises and scuffs were tended to by Emma.

V  
Puberty hit them like trucks, Audrey’s dark getting darker, and Emma’s sunshine beaming on everyone. 

VI  
Strawberry-smelling Emma getting invited to Nina’s parties; Audrey felt the balances shift.

VII  
When Emma abandoned her, Audrey saw the world in black and white; Audrey didn't eat strawberries for 2 years.

VIII  
When the trials began, and students were picked off like chess pieces, they were brought together once more.

IX  
Lakewood suffocated the duo, and they proved their lungs to be codependent.

X  
The conclusion of a pig life bringing out confessions. “You broke my heart.”

XI  
Through the fog of losses and betrayal, Emma couldn't pick up the pieces on her own; Audrey remained.

XII  
The blond’s promise of forever stands out among the healing. The scent of strawberries welcomes Audrey. 

XIII  
Final girl(friends); They are inseparable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I was itching to write this ship. I hope you enjoyed it (Feedback is appreciated)!


End file.
